Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 124: Two Heads Are Worser Than O
by 1942
Summary: While attacking our heroes during a hike in the Resembool, Kagetane purposely attacks Agent Bishop and fuses with him to become Agent Kageshop! He starts by freezing Jean, Maria, Riza and Roy in green pixel-like blocks of ice, angering Edward as he tries attack Agent Kageshop directly, but the fused demon dealt him a huge blow to the head and wipes Edward's entire memory!


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 124: Two Heads Are Worser Than One

Episode 124

"Two Heads Are Worser Than One"

NOTE #1: The season 3 intro goes the same.

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Central City Park Basketball Court, Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – August 22, 1999 11:23 PM

At the Central City Park basketball court, the Elric family, the Mustang family and Havoc family, who are all in their normal clothes, are enjoying a good game of bastket ball while Winry carries Rosie in a baby carrier attached to her breasts, ending with Edward winning the game after performing Michael Jordan's Rocket Step, making everyone, including Edward himself, cheer. "Come on guys! Let's go for a hike before getting some grub!" Edward yelled happily as he waves his right hand into the horizon so he and other heroes can go for a hike before getting something to eat, to which they all do.

The Lightning Wing Bedroom, The Lightning Wing – June 1, 1999 11:24 PM

At The Lightning Wing Bedroom, with all the lights out, The Lightning, who is sleeping next to a sleeping, bare-naked She-Lightning, are happily sleeping after last night's sex as Kagetane creepily comes in while in the shadows, though The Lightning and The She-Lightning heard this and immedtly wake up. **"WHO'S THERE!?"** The Lightning asked loudly as The She-Lightning covers her privates with their blankets as Kagetane creepily approaches the demon couple while still in the shadows. "It is I...Kagetane Hiroku!" Kagetane answered as he comes out of the shadows. "At your service, almighty rulers of existence!" Kagetane said as he bows down to The Lightning and The She-Lightning, but The Lightning angrily pulls out his Lightning Scepter from behind the bed, gets out of bed and points his scepter at Kagetane. _"NEVER, EVER!_ Sneak up on me like that again!" The Lightning snarled as he pokes Kagetane's chest with his Lightning Scepter. "Of course, I apologize!" Kagetane apologized as The Lightning takes his Lightning Scepter off Kagetane's chest. "Perhaps I should speak with Agent Bishop instead." Kagetane said as he turns away and crosses his arms. "Except that...Well...May I speak openly?" Kagetane asked as he turns around and shrugs his shoulders. "Be quick!" The Lightning hissed as he glares at Kagetane. "Agent Bishop is a mighty warrior! Worthy of great admiration!" Kagetane answered as he raises his right fist and clunches it. "But intelligence is not his strong point." Kagetane continued as he pokes his head with his right index finger and shakes his head. "Agent Bishop has successfully obtained the Fire Crystal while you stood there and did nothing! I should kill you for your comments!" The Lightning growled as he points at a slightly intimidated Kagetane with his Lightning Scepter while raising his arms. "Perhaps." Kagetane replied as he shrugs his shoulders. "But Agent Bishop has made an oversight that may allow the Fullmetal Alchemists to steal back the Water Crystal, Earth Crystal **AND** Aether Crystal!" Kagetane lied as he lowers his arms. "In that case, Lightnisaur would have you **BOTH** for brunch!" Kagetane finished as he raises his right fist and clunches, all while The Lightning puts his Lightning Scepter firmly on the floor. "Kagetane!" Agent Bishop called quietly but angrily as he pops up behind Kagetane in the shadows, startling The Lightning, The She-Lightning and Kagetane as they notice Agent Bishop right outside the door. "Why are you here?" Agent Bishop asked as he enters the room and approaches Kagetane, thus coming out of the shadows. "He tells me you've made a grave oversight." The Lightning answered. "What oversight?" Agent Bishop asked as he looks at Kagetane. "The Fullmetal Alchemists have found a way to steal back the Water Crystal, Earth Crystal **AND** Aether Crystal!" Kagetane answered as he looks at The Lightning and nods, then looks at Agent Bishop again with a lying smug. "You lie!" Agent Bishop snarled as he looks at Kagetane and angrily points at him with his right index finger, making Kagetane growl angrily at him. "You **HOPE** he lies!" The Lightning snarled back as he glares at an offscreen Agent Bishop. "Go with him! And kill those troublesome humans... **OR ELSE!"** The Lightning yelled as he glares at both Agent Bishop and Kagetane. "Yes, my lord!" Kagetane replied as he bows down until he follows an angrily grunting Agent Bishop to the Resembool Woods to kill our heroes together, all while The Lightning and The She-Lightning watch them leave.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris - August 17, 1999 11:23 PM

In the Resembool Woods near the Elric Household, Edward, Winry, who is carrying Rosie in a baby carrier attached to her breasts, Maes, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin are happily hiking through the woods, not knowing that a grinning Agent Bishop and Kagetane are waiting for them in the background. "Nrergh! What would The Lightning think if I told him the truth about you!?" Kagetane asked mockingly as he turns around and looks at Agent Bishop while raising and clunching his left fist, making Agent Bishop back away in outrage. "It will only piss him off! So don't!" Agent Bishop answered as only the right side of his head is seen while raising and clunching his left, prosthetic fist, as well as the screen only showing Kagetane's upper body. "Oh, I won't!" Kagetane replied as the screen only shows the two generals' lower legs and feet approaching our heroes. "As long as you do as I say!" Kagetane said as only the back of him and Agent Bishop's bodies are seen. "They're down there! **KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"** Kagetane commanded viciously as he and Agent Bishop blast our offguard heroes with their force lightning and laser vision as the explosion makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, making Agent Bishop and Kagetane laugh evilly, but our heroes barely dodged the attack as they are covered in dust from the ground, making our adult heroes cough violently and our kid heroes cry and cough violently, with Edward, Alphonse and Trisha already transformed, much to Agent Bishop and Kagetane's unsurprisement. "So, you've actually managed to dodge our combined attack?" Agent Bishop asked mockingly as he reaches his left, prosthetic hand at our heroes and clunches it. "Can't say the same!" Edward replied mockingly as he summons his Blade Blaster while a transformed Trisha pulls out her Alchemy Sword. "Winry, get the kids to safety! We'll take care of these two fashion disasters!" Edward said as Winry nods and takes a violently crying Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin to safety, all while Roy prepares to activate his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword while Jean and Maria pull out their pistols "Let's get them, traitor!" Agent Bishop hissed as he looks at Kagetane. "After you!" Kagetane replied as he looks at Agent Bishop, the latter of whom charges at Edward with a migjty battle cry, with the young alchemist snarling angrily and leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and tries to slash Agent Bishop with his Blade Blaster, but the latter easily blocks it with his activated mutated blade arm, resulting in their blades clashing. "Edward, listen!" Agent Bishop said as he looks at a confused Edward. "What?" Edward asked in confusion as he sees a roaring Kagetane, with his cane sword, charging towards Agent Bishop's back until finally slashing the latter's back, causing Agent Bishop to scream in agonizing pain as blood spews from where he was slashed, also resulting in Edward being blown away by Kagetane's attack on Agent Bishop as he wails in pain while roll falling on the ground. **"HA!"** Kagetane laughed viciously as he uses his arm extension powers to stab Agent Bishop in his slashed, blood-covered back with his activated left finger claws and uses his force lightning to electroute him, all while Agent Bishop screams in agonizing pain as his bare skeleton is shown, shocking our heroes, shattered to see that a fellow villain would betray his comrade. **"KAGETANE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"** Agent Bishop asked loudly in agonizing pain as he drops on his knees in agonizing pain while his mutated blade arm hits the ground and his mouth and forehead drip blood with slight tears on his business jacket. **"SOMETHING I SHOULD'VE DONE A LONG TIME AGO! THE LIGHTNING WILL THINK YOU'VE GONE DOWN IN BATTLE!"** Kagetane answered sadisctly as the screen zooms in on him. **"WHAT!? YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"** Agent Bishop growled with rage as he turns around and furiously looks at Kagetane while clunching his left, prosthetic fist. **"I ALREADY HAVE! FIRST I'LL TAKE YOUR POWERS THEN HIS!"** Kagetane exclaimed as he turns himself into a flash of yellowish-orange energy with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects as he sinks himself into Agent Bishop's slashed, blood-covered back, causing the latter to roar in agonizing pain, also causing sparks to fly out of his chest, all while a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Jean and Maria head over to a moaning Edward and help him get back up, then all our heroes look in horror. Then our heroes notice that Agent Bishop and Kagetane seem to be fusing together in a warpy manner while Kagetane laughs maniacally. "Woah! What's happening to them!?" Maria gasped as she puts her hands over her mouth in minor horror. "It looks like they're transforming!" Jean answered as he nods. "But into what?" Maria asked as she looks at Jean. After Kagetane's inital manical laughter, lightning strikes from the explosion transformation and nearly hit our heroes, though it did manage to blow them away slightly, getting smoke all over our heroes, though they still managed to get up afterwards. "What is that!?" Edward asked loudly in concern and confusion. **"HHAHHAA!"** Agent Kageshop laughed in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as his left arm comes out of the smoke, holding Kagetane's cane sword. **"HHHAHAA!"** Agent Kageshop laughed in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as his right arm comes out of the smoke, with Agent Bishop's mutated blade arm activated. "Don't be alarmed, alchemists!" Agent Kageshop hissed in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as only the back part of his body is shown approaching our horrified heroes while covering his face with his swords. "It's just us... **AGENT KAGESHOP!"** Agent Kageshop exclaimed in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as he reveals his Rorschach/cyborg-like body and face after taking the swords off his face, with The Lightning's insignia on his right cheek, all while the screen zooms in on his face. **"WE WERE BAD BEFORE, BUT WE'RE TWICE AS BAD NOW!"** Agent Kageshop roared in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as he raises Agent Bishop's mutated blade arm. "Hmph! And just when I thought you couldn't get any uglier!" Edward taunted as he shrugs his shoulders, this made Agent Kageshop growl angrily in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice, then Edward, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria prepare their United Blade Blaster Attack via a transformed Alphonse and Roy's left hands on his right shoulder and Riza, Jean and Maria's right hands on his left shoulder to empower his Blade Blaster to try and finish off Agent Kageshop. **"UNITED BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward, a transformed Alphonse, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria shouted as they try to blast Anget Kageshop with it, but to no avail because the fused demon's powerful body caused the blast to crash to the ground and disintegrate, shocking and horrifying our heroes. **"HHAHAAHHHAA!"** Agent Kageshop laughed in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as he fires a blast of blizzard snow through his swords at Jean, Maria and Riza, making them scream in agonizing pain until they're frozen solid in a green pixel-like block of ice. **"WHAT!? THEY'RE FROZEN SOLID! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?"** Edward asked loudly in rage as he glares at Agent Kageshop. **"HHAHHAAHHAHHAA!"** Agent Kageshop laughed in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as the screen zooms in on him, infuriating Edward. **"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!"** Edward roared as he begins to charge at Agent Kageshop **. "NO, EDWARD! WE'VE GOTTA THINK THIS THROUGH!"** A transformed Alphonse cried as he respectfuly restrains Edward from charging any further to Agent Kageshop by grabbing his left warm with his right hand. **"I'M DONE THINKING!"** Edward snapped as he knocks a transformed Alphonse aside with his hands and charges at Agent Kageshop, but the fused demon simply blows Edward a great deal in the heat with his swords, causing Edward's head to spew blood as he screams in agonizing pain. **"NO!"** A transformed Alphonse and a transformed Trisha scream as they reach their left hands towards a mortally wounded Edward as he drops on the ground in agonizing pain. **"EDWARD! EDWARD, TALK TO US! ARE YOU OKAY!?"** A transformed Alphonse and a transformed pleaded loudly as they lift Edward up halfway and shake him to try to check if he's alive. **"YOU TWO ARE NEXT!"** Agent Kageshop snarled in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as he points Kagetane's cane sword at Edward, a transformed Alphonse and a transformed Trisha and prepares to freeze them as well, but Roy swiftly enters the scene and tries to slash Agent Kageshop with his Alchemy Flame Sword while letting out his battle cry, but Agent Kageshop simply grabbed Roy's sword, snaps it in half and viciously judo fips him to the ground with his swords, thus roll falling on the ground while grunting in greater pain, though he manages to get back up afterwards, suffering only minor injuries. **"EDWARD, GUYS, COME ON! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"** Roy screamed as he nods until Agent Kageshop fires a blast of blizzard snow through his swords at him, making him scream in agonizing pain until he's frozen solid in a green pixel-like block of ice. **"ROY!"** A transformed Alphonse and transformed Trisha cried as they horryflingly witness their friends frozen by Agent Kageshop. "Oh no! Roy is frozen too!" A transformed Alphonse screeched as only the back of her, a transformed Alphonse and Edward's bodies are shown. "Hang on, Edward! We'll take care of you! **ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her with Edward's motorycle to both take an unconciuss Edward, who is being carried by a transformed Trisha, home to have Winry treat his head's mortal wounds. Once arriving, a transformed Trisha hops on Robo-Corn while a transformed Alphonse hops on Edward's motorycle. **"LET'S GO, ROBO-CORN!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn takes her and Edward, who is carried by her, home to have Winry treat his head's mortal wounds, to which Robo-Corn does while a transformed Alphonse rode on his older brother's motorcycle and followed Edward, a transformed Trisha and Robo-Corn home, this alone infuritated Agent Kageshop as he snarls furiously snarled in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – August 26, 1999 12:25 PM

At the Elric family's house, in the master bedroom, a confused Edward, wearing a forehead bandage, barefoot, shirtless and tucked in, weakly opens his eyes and notices Winry putting a flashlight pen one Edward's left eye with a playful smile, with Alphonse, Trisha who is carrying an upset Rosie, Den, Maes and Trisha Jr. are standing next to her, all concerned about Edward's injuries inflicted by Agent Kageshop, while Alexander is in charge of Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin. "You okay, Edward?" Winry asked as she rubs Edward's head with her left hand. "Edward? Who are you talking about?" Edward asked as he gets up and turns away from his family. "Very funny." Winry said sarcastically. "We've got work to do, Agent Kageshop still has the others, remember?" Winry asked as he raises her eyebrows while Edward looks around in confusion. "No, I don't remember." Edward answered as he looks at his family and shakes his head, the latters of whom started to look confused themselves. "Agent Kageshop?" Edward asked as he looks away in confusion. "And who are you people?" Edward asked in confusion as he looks back at his confused and offended family. "Edward, you don't know your own family!?" Winry asked in offense and confusion as she shakes her head while Edward puts his right hand on his wounded head while grunting in pain. "Edward may be suffering from severe amnesia." Den said as this shocked Edward, believing that all dog's can't talk. "Talking dog!? **SCREW THIS, I'M OUT OF HERE!"** Edward gasped as he storms out the door rushes down the stairs to leave the house. **"WAIT, EDWARD! EDWARD HOLD ON!"** Winry called as she goes after Edward.

Kagetane Hiroku's Living Quarters, The Lightning Wing – June 1, 1999 11:25 PM

Back at The Lightning Wing, in Kagetane's living quarters, the screen zooms in on the frozen solid, Jean, Maria, Riza and Roy, with Jean in the middle, Roy and Riza in the left and Maria in the right. **"HHAHHAHHAA!"** Agent Kageshop cackled in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as he happily approaches our frozen heroes. "Four frozen alchemists! Ha! We only need four more to make our collection complete!" Agent Kageshop hissed happily in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as the screen zooms in on him while clunching his right fist. **"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!?"** The Lightning asked loudly in outrage as he carries Piggy in his left claw and holds his Lightning Secpter in his right hand while eight L-Bots, who are holding their blasters, barge into the room with The Lightning. "Huh!?" Agent Kageshop asked loudly in startle as he turns around and sees his superiors and eight L-Bots entering his living quarters. "Greetings, our lord!" Agent Kageshop greeted in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice with a smirk as he bows down while The Lightning, Piggy and their eight L-Bots stop approacing Agent Kagetane, pratically right in his smug face after the latter got up. **"WHO** are you!?" The Lightning asked in angry confusion as he and Piggy look at an offscreen Agent Kageshop's body from top to bottom. "We are **BOTH** Kagetane Hiroku and Agent Bishop... **WE ARE AGENT KAGESHOP! HHHHHHAAAAHHA!"** Agent Kageshop answered maniacally as this made The Lightning, Piggy and their eight L-Bots unsurprised. "You two boys have always fascinated me." The Lightning said as he raises his left eye. "But apart from that, you've captured three of our enemies!" The Lightning cheered as he smirks with his Xenomorph teeth while Piggy makes a normal smirk, then the scene cuts to Agent Kageshop cackling and nodding at his master's compliment. "So your fusion is worth keeping! For now!" The Lightning said as he, Piggy and their eight L-Bots glare at Agent Kageshop. "Kill them!" The Lightning ordered as his eight L-Bots prepare to blast a frozen solid, Jean, Maria and Roy to pieces with their blasters, but are intervened by Agent Kageshop, having a better idea than killing Jean, Maria and Roy. **"WAIT!"** Agent Kageshop yelled in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as he reaches his right hand at a startled The Lightning, Piggy and their eight L-Bots, who put down their blasters in confusion and impatience. "I need them as bait!" Agent Kageshop hissed in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as he points his right thumb backwards primarily at a frozen solid Jean. "Fear not! Darkness will soon fall on **ALL** the alchemists! **HHHHAAHHAAAHAA!"** Agent Kageshop laughed sadisticaly in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as he raises his fists in the air, this alone made The Lightning and Piggy giggle twistedly.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – August 26, 1999 12:27 PM

Back at the Elric family's house, in the living room, Winry, who is carrying a crying Rosie, Maes, Trisha Jr., Alphonse, Trisha and Den slam the door open as they tried to get a screaming and resisting Edward back into the house. **"HUARGHHUH! HHHARGHHUH! HHURAGHUH! YOU GUYS ARE NAZIS, MAN! YOU FUCKING NAZIS! HHARHHGHHUUHHHRGGHH!"** Edward screamed as he kicks back and forth until his family finally pins him to the living room couch, though Edward continued to scream. **"EDWARD! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Winry screamed with tears of rage and betrayal in her eyes as she slaps Edward really hard across his left with her right hand, causing Edward's left cheek to drip a tiny drop of blood, as well as leaving a huge slap bruise, thus stopping his screaming and finally calming down, but Winry felt guilty that she slapped the love of her life and started to cry tears of guilt and sadness, all while Edward still looks around in confusion. "Where am I?" Edward asked as he gets woozy. "This is _OUR HOME_ , Edward." Winry answered as she comes closer to Edward. "Think! You've got to remember, we need your help!" Winry said as she nods and pulls Edward's muscular right arm with her left hand to lift him up to help our other heroes, but Edward was just too damn heavy, then Winry let's go of her memory-lost husband. "My help?" Edward asked as he wearily looks at Winry. "I don't even know who I am." Edward said as he shakes his head. "Concentrate! You're Edward Elric! _YOU'RE THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"_ Winry grunted as she puts her left hand on Edward's muscular chest. "The Fullmetal Alchemist?" Edward asked in greater confusion as he shakes his head. "You're like this because of Agent Kageshop! Concentrate!" Winry said offscreen as Edward puts his right hand on his wounded head while grunting in pain, then him, Winry and the rest of the Elric family notice that the living room TV is turning on by itself, showing a cackling yet impatient Agent Kageshop in front of a frozen solid Jean, Maria, Riza and Roy, with Roy and Riza in the middle, Jean in the left and Maria in the right, though Roy and Jean are offscreen, this alone made all the kids cry violetnly in fear. "Elric family, return to the Resembool Woods and deal with us or I'll melt your four friends! **NOW!"** Agent Kageshop screamed in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as he points his swords at our remaining heroes until the TV turns off by itself. "Come on, we have to go!" Winry yelled as she looks at an outraged Edward. "What!? I'm not going anywhere! You're wrong! You made a mistake! **I'M NOT THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"** Edward snapped as he shakes his head and looks at an angry Winry. **"YOU ARE! YOU HAVE TO!"** Winry shouted with tears of anger in her eyes. **"EDWARD, WATCH US!"** Alphonse and Trisha called as they prepare their transformations to try and make Edward remember again, starting with Alphonse. **"ARMOR ON!"** Alphonse shouted as he does and finishes his Armored Alchemist transformation. After Alphonse's transformation, Trisha prepares her Knight Of Alchemy transformation. **"KNIGHT OF ALCHEMY POWER!"** Trisha shouted as she does then finishes her Knight of Alchemy transformation. "Doesn't _THIS_ help you remember anything?" A transformed Alphonse asked as he reaches his right hand towards an even more confused Edward, who replies with a brief "Uh-uh.", while shaking his head, prompting a disappointed, transformed Alphonse to lower his right hand down while next to a disappointed, transformed Trisha. "Then we'll have to go back to the woods ourselves." A transformed Trisha said as she nods, then dashes out the front door and heads outside to summon Robo-Corn to take her to the Resembool Woods to save Jean, Maria and Roy. After that, a transformed Alphonse dashes out the door to assist his transformed mother on foot. "Edward, you and Den take care of the kids until we're back!" Winry said as she passes a violently crying Rosie to a dizzy Edward, with the other violently crying Elric children sitting next to him, as well as Den sitting on his lap, ending with Winry dashing out the front door to her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade to help a transformed Trisha and a transformed Alphonse save Jean, Maria, Riza and Roy, all while they head off to save our other heroes, making Edward even dizzier.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris - August 17, 1999 12:29 PM

Back at the Resembool Woods near the Elric Household, the screen zooms out of a frozen solid Jean, Maria, Riza and Roy, with Roy and Riza in the middle, Jean in the left and Maria in the right, ending with Agent Kageshop cackling in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice, with only the ride side of his upper body being shown. **"WE'RE HERE, AGENT KAGESHOP!"** A transformed Alphonse exclaimed as she, a transformed Alphonse and Winry charge at an unimpressed Agent Kageshop. "What took you so long, alchemists?" Agent Kageshop asked mocikingly in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as the screen zooms out of him shrugging his shoulders while a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha and Winry stop charging to fight the fused demon, with only the back of their bodies being shown. "And where is the Fullmetal Pipsqueak?" Agent Kageshop asked mockingly in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as he points at a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha and Winry with Agent Bishop's mutated, blade arm. "This time it's just **YOU** and **US!"** Alphonse replied as he first points at Agent Kageshop with his right index finger then points at himself, a transformed Trisha and Winry with his right index finger as well. Then the alchemists and Agent Kageshop get into their fighting postures and circle each other in their fighting postures while Agent Kageshop laughs maniacally in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice. But before our heroes could even pull out their weapons or charge at Agent Kageshop, the latter fires a blast of blizzard snow through his swords at them, but couldn't freeze them all the way because he put in so much energy on freezing Jean, Maria, Riza and Roy, slowing down this attack, enraging the fused demon, only freezing a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha and Winry's feet, though continues to try and freeze them completely, which will take time.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – August 26, 1999 12:31 PM

Back at the Elric family's house, in the living room, a violently crying Maes and Trisha Jr., with a deppressed Den, try despertdly to look for something to bring back Edward's memories, the latter of whom is holding a violetnly crying Rosie. The two toddlers and their dog finally found some photos and a Father's Day card in the coffee table's cabinites, then they bring it to Edward. "Daddy, this is a photo of when we went to the beach! When I was just a baby! Two days before Arachnia and her army invaded Earth!" Trisha Jr. whimpered with tears in her eyes as the photo of her first time at the beach as a baby shows a very muscular, smiling Edward, who is barefoot, shirtless and in his blue speedo holding a smiling, giggling baby Trisha Jr., who is barefoot, in her light pink bathing shirt and Barney swim diaper in his arms, with a smiling Alphonse behind him, who is barefoot, shirtless and in his gray trunks with a smiling, two year old Maes, who is barefoot, shirtless and in his light red trunks ontop of Alphonse's shoulders, with a smiling Trisha, who is barefoot, wearing a straw hat and in her black and white beach dress next to Edward's left side is cooing a smiling, giggling baby Trisha Jr. with her right index finger, with a smiling, very sexy Winry, who is barefoot and in her pink micro bikini is next to Edward's right side is tickling a smiling, giggling baby Trisha Jr., with very muscular, smiling, sat down Roy, who is barefoot, shirtless and in his red speedo has a laughing, one year old Mahasa, who is barefoot, shirtless and in his light blue trunks, playfully charging at him, with a very muscular, smiling Jean, who is barefoot, shirtless and in his green speedo and Pinako, who is barefoot and in her beach coat helps build a laughing Martin, who is barefoot, shirtless and in his light blue build his sand castle and a smiling, giggling baby Jennifer, who is barefoot, in her light yellow bathing shirt and Teletubbies swim diaper's sand castle, with a smiling, mock unimpressed, very sexy Riza, who is barefoot and in her yellow micro bikini and very sexy Maria who is barefoot and in her purple micro bikini are observing her Jean and Jennifer building their sand castle while her hands are on her hips, all while a sleeping Den is seen between Edward and Winry's bare feet, this ended the photo's appearance, though this still didn't bring back Edward's memory, making the kids cry even more violently, but they won't give up that easily! With plan one of brining back Edward's memory failed, Maes brings a family photo that is from the very end of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. "Daddy, this is our first ever family photo of me, Trisha, mommy _AND_ you! Along with our friends!" Maes whimpered with tears in his eyes as he shows Edward the family photo from the very end of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, but that also didn't bring back his memories as the kids cry louder and louder, then Den brings Edward a photo of when he was a toddler and Alphonse was a baby, with a smiling Edward being held by a crying Van Hohenheim and a baby Alphonse being held by a laughing Trisha, but even this didn't bring back Edward's memories, making the kids cry so loud the neighbours can hear it. Maes, Trisha Jr. and Den's last hope is to show Edward the Father's Day card the kids made for him on Father's Day a few months back, which all three brought to him, with Maes being the one holding it. "Daddy, this is the Father's Day card me and Trisha made for you! It has a picture of you beating Lightning to a pulp inside that we drew _OURSELVES!"_ Maes whimpered with tears in his eyes as he shows Edward the Father's Day card he and Trisha Jr. made for him, but drops it and breaks into tears, then a tear drop from his right eye lands on the card's cover, making a twinkly sound of love and kindness as twinkles surround the drop before it drops on the card, bringing back Edward's memory of his life, family, friends **AND** himself! "I...Remember..." Edward muttered as tears spill from eyes, then passes an exhausted Rosie to Trisha Jr. **"I AM THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"** Edward exclaimed as he hops right off the couch and heads upstairs to the master bedroom to put on his black boots, then jumps off the staircase and swiftly lands on his feet. "Den, watch the kids for me! I have have to save the others from that amnesia-happy Agent Kageshop!" Edward yelled as he points at Den with his left index finger, then dashes out the front door to his 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon and drives off to save our other heroes, all while the kids and Den wish him good luck with tears of happiness in their eyes.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris - August 17, 1999 12:32 PM

Back at the Resembool Woods near the Elric Household, Winry, a transformed Alphonse and a transformed Trisha are frozen up to their necks by a crazilly cackling Agent Kageshop's blizzard blast through his swords. "Don't worry, it will all be over quickly! **HAHE!AHE!"** Agent Kageshop hissed in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as he prepares to completley freeze Winry, a transformed Alphonse and a transformed Trisha with his swords, but a shirtless Edward, who is still wearing his forehead bandage, leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, lands on his feet, gets in the way and summons an energy shield with his alchemy by clapping his hands together to shield his wife, younger brother, mother and himself, but once Agent Kageshop's blizzard blast came in contact with Edward's energy shield, the heat of the shield causes both it and the blast to explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, blowing our four herores away as they scream in severe pain and fall on the ground in severe pain, only suffering minor injuries. This also resulted in the cube of ice holding Winry, a transformed Alphonse and a transformed Trisha hostage to melt away from the explosion's extreme heat, then Edward wearily but bravely gets up to lift a minorly injured Winry, a transformed Alphonse and a transformed Trisha. **"EDWARD, YOU REMEMBER US!"** Winry cried with tears of happiness as she, a minorly injured Alphonse and a transformed Trisha are picked up by Edward, then they all have a brief group hug with tears of happiness and hope in all their eyes. **"OF COURSE!"** Edward replied as he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse and a transformed Trisha respectfully break their group hug, then he winked at them. "Alright! Let's show them some teamwork then!" Winry said as she nods. **"RIGHT!"** Edward, a transformed Alphonse and a transformed Trisha replied loudly as they nod as well, then all our four heroes re-enter the battlefield to resume their fight with a laughing Agent Kageshop. "Well? Back for more!?" Agent Kageshop asked mockingly in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as the screen zooms out of him, with only the back of Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse and a transformed Trisha's bodies are shown. **"ALRIGHT!"** Winry and a transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight of Alchemy voice as Winry gets into her fighting posture while a transformed Trisha pulls out her Alchemy Saber. **"LET'S DO IT!"** Edward and a transformed Alphonse shouted as Alphonse gets into his fighting posture while Edward prepares his Mega Alchemy transformation. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade at the same time, then all four of our remaining heroes charge at a snarling Agent Kageshop as the screen zooms in on the latter getting into his fighting posture. With a transformed Trisha leading the attack, she carries both her Alchemy Sword and Edward's Blade Blaster in her arms, her Alchemy Sword in her right hand and her eldest son's Blade Blaster in her left hand while charging at Agent Kageshop, then tosses them in the air with a brief grunt. "Huh?" Agent Kageshop asked in confusion in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice as he notices two of our heroes' weapons being tossed in the air via looking up. With Agent Kageshop briefly destracted by a transformed Trisha's false attack, the latter pulls out her Alchemy Blaster and repeatdly blasts Agent Kageshop with it while Winry pulls out her pistol and repeadtly shoots Agent Kageshop with it, though this combined blast attack simply passes right threw him, making him laugh even crazier in insult. Now it's Edward and a transformed Alphonse's turn to finish the attack, with a transformed clunching his fists together in a downward position, facing the opposite direction, to which a roaring Edward hops on them and leaps off them with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and grabs his Blade Blaster and a transformed Trisha's Alchemy Saber then fakely tries to impale Agent Kageshop in the chest while roaring in midair, but purposley leaps over the fused demon with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects as the latter accidently stabs himself in the chest with Agent Bishop's mutated blade arm and Kagetane's cane sword after trying to impale Edward in the chest with them, causing blood to spew right out of his chest as he screams in agonizing pain, resulting in lightning surrounding a screaming Agent Kageshop until finally seppariting back to a screaming Agent Bishop and Kagetane through a yellowish-orange energy ball with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, all while they scream in pure pain from both their past wounds and current wounds, to which the current ones still spews blood from their chests where they accidetnly stabbed themselves.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - December 17, 1999 12:32 PM

Back at The Lightning Wing, in its bridge, The Lightning is horrifed that Agent Kageshop has been separrated back into Agent Bishop and Kagetane as he watches it from The Lightning Chair's computer screen. "What the?" The Lightning asked as he sees that a mortally wounded Agent Bishop and Kagetane fall to the ground in agonizing pain while groaning in agonizing pain as he gets closer to his chair's computer screen and squints at it to get a better view of the two demons.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris - August 17, 1999 12:33 PM

Back at the Resembool Woods near the Elric Household, as the screen zooms in on a frozen solid Roy, the sepparation of Agent Kageshop back into Agent Bishop and Kagetane also resulted in Jean, Maria, Riza and Roy to be freed from green pixel-like block of ice via it turns into vapor as the three heroes breathe heavilly for air. Kagetane weakly gets up in agonizing pain while blood drips from where he was impaled while growling in agonizing and sees an offscreen Agent Bishop, the same couldn't be said for Agent Bishop, who layed in a puddle of his own blood on the ground from where he was impaled, moans in agonizing pain while trying to reach his right hand out. **"OH NO!"** Kagetane growled as he is horrified to see that he and Agent Bishop had been separrated from their fusion via looking down at the latter. **"HOW COULD THIS BE!?"** Kagetane asked loudly in angry outrage as he raises his arms and bares his claws. **"WE WERE INVINCIBLE!"** Kagetane roared as only the back of his upper body is seen while the screen zooms in on a smirking Edward, Winry, transformed Alphonse and transformed Trisha, who are all next to each other. "Ha! Well it looks like you were mistaken, Kagetane!" Edward mocked as he nods, this made Kagetane snarl furiously as the screen zooms in on him while angrily reaching his right hand at Edward, then looks at an offscreen Agent Bishop to pick him up. **"GET UP, YOU WEAKLING!"** Kagetane yelled as he viciously picks Agent Bishop up by his blood dripping impale wound, which made the latter grown louder in agonizing pain, as well as Kagetane getting blood all over his right glove. **"I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!"** Kagetane exclaimed furiously as he prepares to fuse with Agent Bishop again, but this time into Super Agent Kageshop! To which they do via Kagetane gets behind Agent Bishop then they fuse back into Agent Kageshop in a flash of yellowish-orange energy with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, but once they fused back, his entire body started to crack like an egg until it finally breaks open, revealing the zombie/kraken-like demon Super Agent Kageshop! All while they both laugh evilly in Kagetane and Agent Bishop's voice! Horrifying all our heroes! Then Jean, Maria, Riza and Roy rush over to Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse and a transformed Trisha to help them fight off Super Agent Kageshop. "Riza, Roy are you two okay?" Edward asked as he loks at Roy and Riza. "Yeah!" Roy and Riza answered as they look at Edward. "Hey, Ed! How about you?" Jean and Maria asked Jean puts his left hand on Edward's right shoulder. "A-Okay!" Edward answered as he gives the two state military soldiers a thumbs up from his right thumb and winks his right eye at them. "Great!" Jean replied as he winks at back at Edward with his left eye. **"LET'S DO IT, EDWARD!"** A transformed Alphonse yelled as he looks at Edward and raises his right fist and clunches it, meaning our heroes are ready to battle, starting with Jean, Maria and Winry pulling out their pistols, to which they do, then Roy prepares to activate his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword, then a transformed Trisha begins her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. But once our heroes re-entered the battlefield, Super Agent Kageshop uses his eight stinger-like chest tentacles to stab them in the chest, pin them to the ground and electrocute them as their bare skeletons are shown, as well as blood spewing from where Super Agent Kageshop stabbed them and them screaming in agonizing pain, then Super Agent Kageshop lets go of them, leaving blood to drip from their stab wounds while moaning in agonizing pain and still holding on to their weapons. But Edward manages to get up and prepares to do his Blade Blaster Attack. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he tries to blast Super Agent Kageshop with it, but the latter reseppartes back into Kagetane and Agent Bishop in a flash of yellowish-orange energy with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, though their clothes stayed intact, Kagetane then pushes Agent Bishop in front of him so he can take the fall by being killed, with Agent Bishop grunting angrily in severe pain. **"YOU'RE TAKING THE FALL FOR ME!"** Kagetane roared as Agent Bishop grunts furiously in severe pain, but just when Edward's Blade Blaster attack was about to finish the job, Agent Bishop limped away and only his prosthetic left arm was oblitetated by the blast, making him scream in severe pain as Kagetane laughs crazilly behind him until an explosion caused by the blast with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects sliences them both, though were completley unharmed due to their strong bodies. All of this made Edward confused and outraged while panting heavily. **"I'M NOT THROUGH YET, PIPSQUEAK! NOT BY A LONG-SHOT!"** Kagetane roared as he raises his left fist and clunches while Agent Bishop chokes in agonizing pain then falls to the ground back-first in agonizing pain, once again in a puddle of his own blood. **"I'LL GET YOU, PIPSQUEAK! I PROMISE!"** Kagetane vowed furiously as he points at Edward with his right finger and clunches his right fist. **"AND YOU! LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE PATHETIC!"** Kagetane taunted viciously as he looks at a choking Agent Bishop trying to reach his right hand out while trying to get up as well. "But The Lightning expects me to bring you home!" Kagetane hissed as he shrugs his shoulders while only Agent Bishop's right hand trying to reach out is seen. "And I have one more use for you!" Kagetane finished as he and a choking, mortally wounded Agent Bishop lightning teleport back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to have their wounds treated and Agent Bishop's prosthetic left arm replaced with a new one.

Agent Bishop's Living Quarters, The Lightning Wing – June 1, 1999 12:35 PM

Back at The Lightning Wing, in Agent Bishop's living quarters, a chuckling, fully-recovered Kagetane is mockingly circling an angry, growling, full recovered Agent Bishop with a new left, prosthetic dragon scale arm, challenging him to notify The Lightning to throw him out for attacking him. "Go ahead, my wearing-sunglasses-at-night friend! Tell him I attacked you and he'll throw me out!" Kagetane said as he pats his cane sword on his left hand while holding it in his right hand until stopping to circle Agent Bishop. "But first I have a few stories of my own to tell him!" Kagetane continued as he points at a growling Agent Bishop with his left index finger. "Then he'll throw us **BOTH** into the nearest asshole!" Kagetane finished as he shrugs his shoulders, this made Agent Bishop furious, ready to attack and kill him. **"NOT IF I KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!"** Agent Bishop roared as he activates his mutated blade arm. "Ah, ah, ah!" Kagetane said mockingly as he backs away wags his left index finger. **"SO IT'S TRUE!"** The Lightning bellowed from right out the room's door in the shadows. "Huh!?" Agent Bishop asked as he deactivates his mutated blade arm in fear. "I doubted Kagetane when I saw you attack him!" The Lightning said as he angrily storms into the room towards the two demon generals, to which he does as he glares angrily at an accused Agent Bishop. "No! But listen to me-" Agent Bishop was about reply until The Lightning furiously interrupts him. **"YOU LISTEN TO ME!"** The Lightning shouted as this made Agent Bishop gasp and back away in fear, all while Kagetane enjoys it. "You will **NOT** attack Kagetane! From now on, he is your homie!" The Lightning finished as he raises his eyes. " **WHAT THE FUCK!?"** Agent Bishop asiked in outrage as he looks at Kagetane, who laughs at him while crossing his arms, making Agent Bishop look away and growl in pure rage.


End file.
